Weird Vampire Stalker
by Obsessedpastime
Summary: Bella was grocery shopping when a weird MINI-GUITAR Guy came up to her. Soon, she keeps seeing him everywhere and he was STALKING her, what's worse, Edward can't do anything about it...Why? Find out for yourselves...
1. Meeting a Stalker

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that involves TWILIGHT..except for the stalker of course...hehehehe...EDWARD 4EVER!!

_DING DONG!!TIME CHECK 5:00...DING DONG!!CLEAN UP IN AILE 1..._

That was probably the most comforting info I've heard the whole afternoon. Edward had been out hunting with his family but he did call and say he'll be back sometime before dusk and will be waiting for me in my room. Even though he's only been gone for a day I always felt anxious when he wasn't around me. I guess that would also be the reason as to why I was in a rush to be changed, so that the next time he and his (soon to be mine as well) family would go hunting, I wouldn't be left behind and Edward wouldn't be afraid of what harm might happen to me while he was gone, knowing my luck, It was probably right for him to worry.

Instead of mopping around the house waiting for his return, I tried to channel my anxiousness productively. Since I'd been spending most of my days, and few nights, at the Cullen house I'd completely let everything at Charlie's a mess. I've been doing nothing but chores to keep my mind occupied the whole day and shopping was 2nd to the last on my to-do-list.

I was in the vegetable corners, examining a few of the cabbages at the stands and thinking about which cabbages would last longer without rotting away after I bought them when suddenly:

"Hi there" he said in an IRISH TONE, smiling at me. He was really odd! Lean figured with chocolate brown hair and no older than I am I guess. He wore crystal clear blue, summer sun glasses (thought the sun hasn't even shown itself today), he had really pale skin and a mini-guitar in a black casing strapped over his shoulders. He was dressed in a tucked in white, collared shirt and cargo pants with a black, worn leather jacket.

"Hi?!" I said confused. _Why is this guy talking to me??_

"Uhh...You...like..." he said as he looked around me and then saw the cabbage in my hand "CABBAGES??" his voice cracked as he said the word.

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh, whoever he is; he completely sucked at making a conversation.

"Uhh..Yeah!...I think they're great!!" I smiled, put the cabbage in the basket I was holding and politely nodded at him before I turned and walked away. I didn't wanna waste my time talking to a guy with a mini guitar when Edward was probably waiting for me at Charlie's.

Just thinking of Edward waiting for me in my room made me hurry up with my shopping. I grabbed the things in the shopping list and I made my way to the counter. The good thing about small towns, everything is conveniently in a short line. I lined in and as the cashier swiped the goods I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was staring at me. I looked to my side and regretted it instantly when I saw the MINI-GUITAR GUY again. He was in the counter next to me. This wouldn't have had bothered me if it wasn't for the fact that he was lining in to pay but didn't have anything pay for. He must have noticed this because when his turn at the cashier came, he just grabbed a packet of gum at the side of the counter, paid for it and left.

I glanced away from him just in time for the cashier to tell me how much to pay. As I finished paying, I took my bag of goods and headed out the door. I stepped out of the warm store and into the cold, wet parking lot. As I walked to my car, I couldn't help abut feel a bit followed, luckily my car hadn't been far. I got in, put the bag in the passenger seat and started the engine.

I had only one more stop before I could finally see my Edward again. I was really anxious. As I drove away from the grocery store I saw him again. The mini-guitar guy was slowly walking at the sidewalk and as I drove by, I could have sworn he was glancing at my car.


	2. Followed

DING DONG

...5 km and 10 mins. later...

RED LIGHT!!

I slowly stopped. If it weren't for the 2 cars in front of me and 1 positioned on my passenger's side, I would gladly have beaten the light. I sat there waiting for the light to turn, my thoughts far away...W_here is Edward now?_ Or _I wonder what Edward is doing?_

I was still wrapped up in my thoughts but froze as I gave a casual glance at my window. HE WAS THERE AGAIN...I swear my heart almost leaped out from shock! He was walking casually on the sidewalk but then kept giving me quick glances as he continued walking. I looked away_... Is that the same guy? How did he get here so fast?_ I gave a quick glanced again but then...HE WAS GONE!!...He was no where to be seen in the sidewalk. I was about to question my sanity when the light suddenly went green. This time I was really paranoid but continued driving to my last stop.

I went to Nick's Wash; people come to do laundry here but could also get things dry-cleaned. I needed to get back the mattresses and pillow covers I delivered a week ago. I went inside and came up to the cashier and asked it were ready. She said yes and told me to wait. She walked away and I glanced casually at my surroundings; in my far left, there was an old lady sitting in one of the benches with her grandson playing a game boy beside her, a fancy-suited guy was angrily talking in his cell phone (probably about business) at the far right corner and at my left, probably 2 feet away from me was...THE MINI GUITAR GUY?... he was there listening to his ipod, sitting at the bench nodding in rhythm of the music, abruptly he locked eyes w/ me and I looked away...instinctual suspicion suddenly kicked in...HE WAS FOLLOWING ME!!

I was making my decision to just leave when the cashier finally came back after what seemed to be a lifetime. She gave me the stuff; I grabbed it and bolted through the door. I swear I could still feel his eyes on my back. I was getting really paranoid as I drove home. I just hope Edward would be there to calm me down. As I drove through the already dark streets, just my luck, I failed to beat the stoplight. The streets were empty tonight, I did my best to avoid looking through the windows but reflex made me look as a swift movement caught the side of my eye, THE GUY WAS THERE AGAIN...this time just standing and looking at me, I panicked and forgetting the green light, sped away.

I was still jittery and my heart was probably beating 10 times its usual rate when I finally made it home. I went in with the groceries (I'll just come back for the laundry then its "safe"). I opened the lights and put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Where do you want this?" a cool, velvet voice said behind me

I jumped but relief instantly swept through me as I turned and saw Edward's perfect face facing mine, he was making that crooked smile I loved. Without another word I ran to him and gave a tight embrace.

"I missed you Edward" I said

"I missed you too!" he answered back, his cool breath sent shivers through me as his arms wrapped around me a tight embrace.

Time stopped in that moment. But slowly his hold on me loosened until it was enough we faced each other and I gazed in his dazzling, topaz eyes. I swear I was sure he heard my heart skip a beat at that moment. He smiled before slowly, seductively, leaning down and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed back, all the worry from today seemed to vanish. He broke the kiss when I starting to get dizzy.

"By the way, what took you so long? I was starting to get worried" he told me. I almost forgot about the Mini-Guitar guy!


	3. Shocking Realization

DING DONG

"I spent the entire day doing chores for Charlie, I would have had made it faster if it weren't..." I trailed off...as I sat down on a dinning chair.

"If it weren't..." he urged as he leaned on the table beside me

"If it weren't for the bad company that came earlier" I sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I...kindda...seemed to have acquired a really weird stalker while you were out!"

"A STALKER love?" he said in a shocked tone, though his face was in obvious amusement.

"It's not funny Edward! We met at the grocery store; he wanted to start a conversation about cabbages! I wasn't interested so I walked away from him but...afterwards, I'VE BEEN SEEING HIM EVERYWHERE and I'm starting to get paranoid!!" I took a deep breath before losing it!

"Who is he? What's his name?" He asked, worry must finally be kicking in.

"I never got his name...but he's been spooking me out the whole afternoon!"

Anger glinted in his eyes as he saw how worried I was getting.

"What does he look like then? Maybe if I were to see him around I could tell him to back away from what doesn't belong to him!!" he was holding back a growl...Oh yeah, he was DEFFINITELY angry now!

My words trailed so fast, I doubt an ordinary human could have caught anything. Luckily though, Edward was no way near ordinary!

"Well, he's really WEIRD, for one thing!!...he's tall and kindda lean-ish. He has brown hair and has a weird Irish accent when he talked to me and..."

"He has a MINI-GUITAR he carries around**!!**" he answered me in a rough, irritated tone.

I was shocked when he said the most vital thing about my stalker. _Does he know him?_

"Uhh...yes!!How did you..." I asked still in a confused tone

"RAINIER!!" he silently growled out the name

"What? Who?" were the only words I could conjure up

He put his fingers in his temples and gave a deep breath before answering.

"Tanya's coven in the south had been like an extended family for us. Most of them had gotten worried and asked Carlisle if they could send someone over to stay with us for a while, to see how were doing since our fight with the newborns"

"Yeah...but...how does my stalker fit in through all of that?"

"YOUR STALKER...Is my annoying, stubborn, irritating and hellion of a cousin Rainier!! His range of obsession is greater than James and Victoria combined. Anything he wants, he uses sheer annoyance and "power" to obtain, and what's worse, I CAN'T KILL HIM!! ..." he said as he growled in nuisance.

There was silence between us for a while.

"Oh crap!" were the only words I could make out. This was going to be hard to shake off. That's just like me, Edward was gone for only a day and I ended up having his COUSIN as a stalker.

"This...would be difficult to shake off!" were his only reply as we stared at each other in confusion.


	4. Author's note

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for giving time in reading my 1st ever fan fic!...Anyway, I hope you liked the first few chapters of my story...Just a heads up though, Reinier also has a special power...just tune in to know...hahaha...Oh yeah...and if you have some time please submit a review...it's good to know what you think!!...I'll probably update this in a few days...**

**From: obsessedpastime**


End file.
